It's Not A Memory This Time
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: "Sirius, Remus, Peter, this is my son." James said happily. Sirius turned into a human again and stood up smiling. He held his hand out to Harry. Peter looked at them."'Cos  this isn't weird at all…" He muttered.They ignored him. "Hi, Harry! I'm Sirius!"


Harry looked around the room around him. He'd never seen it before. He walked around curiously, trying to figure out where he was. It bothered him. Where was the door? He'd have to find Hermione and ask her what was going on. He saw a door and ran towards it. He opened it slowly and found that it was dark. Like it was really late at night. He was just in the warm sunshine with his beautiful Ginny.

Ginny…

No, he has to first figure out where the hell he was. He looked around him. Harry didn't like how his arms felt empty. It was as if Ginny had just been ripped right from his arms. He shook away the feeling and walked around. He was still at Hogwarts, that was for sure. Dumbledore would know what's going on. Harry started to make his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drops! Chocolate frogs! Cockroach clusters! Er.. Licorice wands!" The door opened and he sped up the stairs.

"Professor!" He cried. Dumbledore turned around in his seat and smiled at Harry.

"Good evening, Harry." He said peacefully. Harry stared at him. "I've been expecting you for quite some time now." He smiled.

"Er, good evening, sir." He tried to smile at him. "Could you tell me what's going on?"

"You're 16, yes? You see, your father and mother and your godfather and your would be uncle are all 16, too. You'll be spending quite a lot of time with them for the next couple of months. Back with your classmates, it'll seem as though you're only gone for a week. The story is that Sirius needed you, and, of course, you came to his aid. Only Ginny, Hermione, and Ron will know the true story. I feel that your lovely girlfriend and your best friends should know the truth before they run off to try to help Sirius as well." Dumbledore said softly. "I am also going to call Lily and James in the morning. It'd be a little odd to James if he saw a boy that looked _just_ like him walking around the school with a scar on his forehead and bright green eyes. Don't you think? Seeing how late it is, we'll have to wait for morning, yes? An announcement will also be made to the school." He added, then his twinkling blue eyes widened. "Oh, yes, Harry, I nearly forgot the most important thing; first, you cannot tell anyone what happens to your family. I know that James and Sirius will pressure you to tell them everything, but you can't. Lie, if you must.

Second, you must not harm Peter Pettigrew in any way, you understand?"

"But, sir, he's the reason I have no parents!" Harry protested.

"I _know_ that, Harry." Dumbledore responded calmly. Harry looked outraged. "But hurting him could change _everything! _And I know you want him dead rather than your parents, but this can't happen. Things are the way they're meant to be, and you mustn't change them, Harry."

"Professor,"

"No, Harry. I will not let you leave this office until you give me your word."

"I- Fine." Harry pouted.

"Well… It looks like the sun is rising. I'll call your mom and dad, Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "Are you ready to meet your parents?"

Harry's heart was racing in his chest, almost as fast as the first time he kissed Ginny and told her he loved her.

Sirius jumped up and down on his brother's bed. James tried not to laugh as he threw a pillow at him.

"Sirius!" James groaned from under the blankets.

"James darling," He said in a high pitched voice, "it's time to wake up," Sirius smirked. James threw the covers back, knocking Sirius off of the bed, and stood up.

"Jesus, Sirius,"

"Yes, I have been called that many times, if you know what I mean." He smiled and winked. James rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you have to wake me up?" He asked. "I was having a good dream!" He ran his fingers through his messier than normal hair. Sirius laughed his bark like laugh and turned into a dog. He began to run around James's feet and then jumped up on Remus's bed and began to lick his face. Remus laughed and pushed he black dog off of him.

"Padfoot!" He laughed. Sirius barked at him playfully before jumping on Peter's bed. He pawed at his chest before beginning to lick his face.

"What the hell is Sirius doing?" Lily asked as she came into the room. She was smiling and braiding her hair over her exposed shoulder. She was wearing a sweater that she'd stolen from James and was wearing plaid shorts. Sirius jumped off Peter and ran over to Lily. He jumped on her and put his paws on her shoulders. He licked her face playfully. Peter fell off of his bed. Lily kissed Sirius on the forehead, scratched his ears and turned to James.

"Good morning," She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling into his tummy. James grinned and kissed her. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Oh, yeah, Dumbledore wanted to see us."

"_Us?_" His draw dropped as Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

"Awww, what _have_ you two been doing?" Sirius smirked. "Doing the dirty in empty broom closets?" Remus fell to the floor laughing. Lily blushed and James laughed.

"You don't need to know 'bout our sex life, Sirius." James smirked. With that, he took Lily's hand and they ran, laughing, out of the room.

"James!"

"Yes, Lily, darling?" James smirked, stopping outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Neither of us our dressed." She stated. "We don't even have any shoes on! And you don't have a shirt on!" James looked down, looked mildly surprised, and shrugged before taking her hand and walking up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Hey, what's up, Professor?" James said as he comfortably walked into the Headmaster's office in his boxers and barefoot. He was clearly used to being in Dumbledore's office. Lily hid behind him. Dumbledore laughed.

"First off, neither of you are in trouble, but I do have some important news for the both of you." He smiled. James looked at him.

"What's up?" He asked again, looking around the room with a smile on his face. Dumbledore didn't answer him.

"Harry, you can come out now." He said softly. Lily looked terrified as she met James's eyes. The smile faded from James's face until the moment that he saw Harry, who was smiling nervously and looking at his torn up Chucks. James jumped up and walked around him.

"Are you my son?" He asked casually, grinning. Harry looked up, shocked. "No, you're _our_ son." He grinned widely and turned to face Lily. "Told you we'd get married someday, Lils." He stated. James examined Harry.

"So, I see you've got your mother's eyes and my messy hair -sorry 'bout that-, and.. what's that scar on your forehead?"

"Er… That's nothing, dad." He said quickly. But Harry calling James 'dad' made him forget everything else.

"Are we good parents, Harry?" Lily asked kindly. Harry smiled.

"The best." He smile grew wider. Lily slipped her hand in his and the young family walked out of the office together.

"Remember, Harry!" Dumbledore called behind them.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter, this is my son." James said happily. Sirius turned into a human again and stood up smiling. He held his hand out to Harry. Peter looked at them.

" 'Cos this isn't weird at all…" He muttered. Everyone ignored them as Sirius ran to Harry.

"Hi, Harry! I'm Sirius!" He cried, grinning, jumping happily in front of him. Harry laughed and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I know, Sirius. You're my godfather." Harry smiled. Sirius jumped up and down.

"I knew it!" And he fell to the bed. Remus was looking at Harry curiously, grinning.

"Hi, Harry!" Remus grinned. Harry shook his hand and returned his smile.

"Hi, Remi!" Harry said. Remus beamed when he heard Harry call him by one of his nicknames… that must mean he's in Harry's life a lot. Wait. Why wouldn't he be? James and Lily are two of his best friends; they're all a happy little family.

"Hey, I'm Peter." Peter said, holding out his hand. Harry hesitated and cringed slightly when he touched Peter. Lily and James looked at each other curiously: Why is Harry so.. scared to talk to Peter? What happened between them?

"Hi, Peter." Harry said flatly. Sirius bounded over to Harry.

"Harry." He said seriously, trying his best not to smile.

"Yes, Sirius?" Harry tried not to smile in return.

"Am I still highly attractive in the future? Still way more attractive than Jamsie?" Harry couldn't hold it in anymore; he burst out laughing and Sirius joined him as he fell to the floor, clutching his sides. When he calmed down enough, he looked at his godfather and smiled.

"Yes, Sirius. You are still highly attractive in the future." He smirked, rolling his eyes. "Does that make you happy?"

"Am I more attractive than James?" He asked. Harry laughed.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Sirius jumped up and ran to James. "Sorry, Jamsie, I'm still more attractive than you. Told you. I'll always be more attractive than you. Did you believe me? Noooooo. You gotta listen to Lily." Sirius smirked. "Though Lily is _almost _always right, doesn't mean she's right _this_ time." He turned back to Harry.

"Am I married?" He asked importantly. Harry shook his head. Sirius smiled.

"YES!" Remus looked at Sirius.

"You don't wanna be married?"

"H-E-double hockey sticks no! "

"What's with the 'h-e-double hockey sticks'?" Lily laughed. Sirius sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the room.

"There are _children _in the room, Lily!"

"Dude. I'm as old as you are." Harry laughed. Sirius stood up.

"I guess so."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Remus, you're a failure at life." Sirius said seriously.

"Sike. Sirius, you're worse." Remus countered. "You can't lie to save your own damn life."

"Psh. That's not true." Sirius pouted.

They were sitting around a fire they had set by the Black Lake. Lily had her hand intertwined with Harry's and James was proudly sitting next to him, occasionally running his hand through his son's messy hair. Peter had already fallen asleep in the castle, so they were passing around a bottle of firewhisky.

"Harry, will you _please_ tell Moony he's a failure at life. I'm serious." Harry looked at Remus.

"Remus you are _not_ a failure at life." Harry said. Sirius glared at his godson.

"_Really_? You're supposed to be on my side!" He protested. Everyone laughed.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Harry smirked.

" 'Cos.. Well… You just are, okay?"

"Oh, Sirius." Harry shook his head. Lily smiled at her son.

"What's the future like?" She asked softly, grinning. "What are your friends like?"

"The future is..." Harry couldn't tell them about growing up with the Dursleys. He decided to make some stuff up, but stuff that he… _knew_ would've happened had Voldemort not torn their family apart. "amazing, mum. I have the best family anyone could ever ask for and my friends are crazy. My girlfr-"

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Sirius yelled. Harry burst out laughing.

"Hell yeah!" He smiled, reaching in his back pocket to get the wallet that Hermione had given him for his birthday two years ago. It had HP engraved in the corner of it. The leather was worn and soft and nearly falling apart, but Harry refused to get a new one. He stared at the wallet for a moment before opening it. He pulled out a picture of Ginny. She was in her black shorts and a white tanktop. Her long hair was down and reaching her waist, blowing slightly in the wind. Her lips were red and her cheeks were pink. Her sparkling chocolate eyes were alight with love as she stared at the camera, waving and laughing.

"Her name's Ginny." Harry beamed at the picture before passing it to Lily. "She's beautiful and loving and kind and amazing and perfect and I could go on forever… I love her with everything I have."

"Oh, Harry, she's _stunning._" Lily said softly, grinning at the picture. Harry just smiled. They were all very careful with the picture as it went around the fire.

"How'd you meet her?" James asked. Harry beamed.

"I grew up with her. In a way.. Ron, my best friend, she's his little sister. She's only a year younger. She was rather shy around me at first… But Hermione, my other best friend, she.. I dunno, pushed Gin to be a little more _herself_ and actually talk around me. I guess I never really thought of her as a little sister, like Ron thought I did. But whenever I saw her with other guys, and I got er.. jealous and protective and, er.. a little… angry. Not at her! But at the guy.. But.. you know… I blamed it as, you know, she's my best mate's little sister. But Hermione, being the smart girl that she is, and, she's like my sister, so she knows me by heart, knew _exactly_ what was going on. I remember, one night, at a party, this girl, Lavender, kissed Ron in front of everyone. And it wasn't like a small kiss, it was.. well, you know. And Hermione ran out crying, so I followed her, and she let me, er, hold her, I guess, as she cried, and when Ron and Lavender came by, her crying got worse and she looked at me, and she said, 'What does it feel like when you see Ginny with Dean? I know, Harry, you're my best friend. I see the way you look at her.' And , thinking of Ron and Lavender running past us, I told her it felt just like this. You know, how much it hurt and how jealous and stuff it made you.

I got detention for, er, _fighting_ in the corridors, and I missed the last Quidditch match of the year. Snape made sure I missed it, 'cos he didn't want Gryffindor to win. Ginny filled in for me as Seeker, and she's a fair Seeker… not as good as me, but nearly there, and when Snape let me go, I ran back to the common room, but I was kinda scared to go in, 'cos what if we lost? It would be all my fault, yeah? So I went in, and… we won. Fred and George already had a party going on, but I stood there in the middle of the room, looking for Ginny. She was running toward me, and she threw her arms around me. I didn't think about it, and I didn't care how many people were watching, I just kissed her. I dunno how long we stood there… but it was the happiest I've ever felt in my entire life. It was amazing. Ron was… _okay_ with it. He said it was better me than any of the other guys that Ginny had dated. Hermione was beaming. She knew it was going to happen, like always…

Anyway. That's the story of me and my Ginny." Harry finished, smiling and blushing.

"Harry James Potter!" Harry heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around.

Was that… _Ginny_?

"Ginny?" Harry cried, standing up and running toward her. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well… Er… Dumbledore sent me."

"He sent you?"

"Yup yup."

"Why?"

"He said he had a feeling you'd tell your mum and dad what happens. He said I'd keep you in line." She blushed and her eyes were worried when she looked up at him. "Is it okay that I'm here?" She asked. Harry nodded happily.

"Of course!" He twined his fingers with hers and led her back to the fire, where she sat at his feet leaning up against his legs. Lily slipped her hand back into Harry's and smiled at Ginny, who returned to smile beautifully. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Sooo. You're Harry's girlfriend." He stated. Ginny tried not to laugh as she nodded. Harry played with her long hair with his free hand.

"That would be correct, Sirius." Ginny replied.

"Do I like you?" He asked. Ginny burst out laughing.

"You do like me, Sirius."

"Kay. That's all I needed to know."

"You're even more beautiful than Harry said!" Lily grinned, wrapping her arms around Ginny. Ginny grinned and blushed as she returned the hug. "I can tell you make Harry very happy and that he loves you very much." Lily smiled.

"He makes me just as happy, and if possible, I'm pretty sure I love him more."

"Oh, come on, Ginny, are we _really_ gonna get into this again?" Harry groaned. Ginny laughed.

* * *

"So, Harry, you could be my twin, you know." James said. Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus were walking around the grounds. The moon was shining down on them as they talked and drank. Lily and Ginny were still by the lake, talking.

"Yeah, other than the small fact that I'm your _son_, dad." Harry smirked. Sirius laughed.

"Well. That, and you have Lily's eyes." He pointed out. Remus rolled his eyes as he brought the bottle to his lips.

"Is James a good dad?" He asked after swallowing the alcohol. Harry nodded as he took the firewhisky from Remus.

"Yes! He's the best." He grinned, taking a drink.

"And I'm assuming Lily's a good mum, yeah?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"She's the best!"

"Harry, I have a question.." James asked. Harry looked at his dad, smiling.

"Yeah, dad?" He asked as he passed the bottle to James.

"Why were you so.. hesitant to shake Peter's hand?" He said. Harry didn't know how to answer this one. How do you make up a lie for this? Change the subject.

"How d'you guys like Ginny?" Harry improvised. Sirius spoke first.

"I like her. She's pretty cool." He answered, grinning. "I think you're lucky, Harry."

"I think it's a little weird how she kinda looks like Lily.. it's like you two are a miniature version of your parents!" Remus observed. Harry thought about this.

"Dude. Remus. Not cool." Harry said. "Let's erase that comment, yeah?"

"I think your mum likes her, Harry." James smiled. "I like her, too. She makes you happy. And you love her very much. That much I can tell."

"And _that's _saying something, Harry." Sirius laughed as he gave Harry the bottle. "Jamesie isn't very observant."

"I resent that, Padfoot!"

"I'm sure you do…"

* * *

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked. Lily nodded.

"Of course."

"What did it feel like to discover that you had a son?" Lily thought about this for a moment. She turned to smile at Ginny.

"Promise to not tell James?" Lily said first. Ginny nodded. "Kay. Well. I love James with _everything_ I have. He's my world. You know that feeling?"

"I feel the same 'bout Harry." Ginny smiled. Lily returned the smile and began to brush Ginny's hair slowly as she continued to answer the Ginny's question.

"But I never thought I'd _marry_ him. I guess we're just living in the moment, not thinking about the future. And then to discover we had a son together… it made me… _unbelievably _happy." Lily paused and smiled; she seemed to be glowing. Ginny smiled. "And from the look in James's eyes, I can tell he felt the same way. Sirius and Remi looked pretty damn happy 'bout it, too. Though I think that he's more excited that he has a young mind he'll be able to corrupt." Lily laughed musically.

The door opened and their four boys entered the room, laughing. Lily looked at the clock.

"It's like 4 am, guys." She said. "What were you talking about?"

"Guy stuff, Lils." Sirius answered as Harry went to sit with Ginny. Lily smiled at him. James sat next to Lily and kissed her softly. "Anyway, you two are still up! What were _you _talking 'bout?"

"You lot."

"Yeah, well, we were talking about you, too." Sirius retorted.

"I'm sure you were."


End file.
